


The Fire in my Eyes

by AGamingSock (kylekat888)



Series: Hermitcraft Kingdom au! [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylekat888/pseuds/AGamingSock
Summary: Hels is plotting. But, when a chance encounter on the road ends in him being frozen, Hels has to escape somehow.
Series: Hermitcraft Kingdom au! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109888
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	1. One month

One month has passed since the fire. One month Hels has been hiding in a hole in the side of the mountain. But, sitting idly by while the kingdom was regrowing was a bad idea. Hels was fuming because all of his plans had significant flaws. If he set fire to the city again, it would be too obvious who did it, and Ex and X working together with void magic, could put it out in an hour or less. He thought about kidnapping Ex, but he was too powerful. There was only one way to catch the void, and it involved taking the void itself to the ender dragon. While Hels was good at fighting, he had never defeated the ender dragon, and to trap the void, you had to tame it! Hels was just getting madder as he thought about ways, then it struck him. He needed to go to his home and get the summoning objects, but it would be perfect. At least, Hels hoped it would be. You never know with them.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Blue and her friend Gremmllin were walking, quietly singing together when suddenly, there was a knight in front of them. Blue lept in front of Gremmllin, trying to protect her friend. The knight had red eyes and oddly darkened armor. Gremmllin recognized who it was.  
“Blue,” Gremmllin whispered, “it’s Hels.”  
Upon hearing that, Blue summoned her magic circle as fast as she could, the fire she cast hitting her mark well, but the knight seemed to be unfazed. In fact, the knight seemed to smile and started to summon his circle. But, Blue was faster and quickly fired ice at Hels. The knight froze, and Gremmllin made sure to kick him as they passed.   
The two friends looked at each other and nodded. They needed to get to the castle as fast as they could.  
_________________________  
Wels was in the castle when there was a sharp knock at the drawbridge. Wels walked to the drawbridge and saw two people. One had blue wings on her back, and the other was a fox hybrid. They both looked tired, but they were looking around nervously. Wels let down the drawbridge and nodded at the two. They came in.  
“State your business,” Wels said officially.  
“Sir Wels,” the one with wings started to say, “We found Hels while walking through the countryside.”   
“Near what road marker?” Wels asked. A few years back, Mumbo had an idea to install road markers on the roads. Each road had a specific letter, and the road had little pillars, each having its own number starting from 0, going up to 500.  
This time, the fox hybrid spoke up. “We were just past F50.”  
“Well, let’s go,” Wels said.


	2. Found

Chapter 2 found.  
Hels was not expecting to have two people show up outside his little hole in the hill. They looked innocent enough, singing softly. He thought maybe the one with wings could help him with what he needed to get done, so he blocked their way. The one with wings jumped in front of her friend. The fox hybrid whispered something to the winged girl, and the girl quickly drew her circle and pushed it towards Hels, turning into a fireball midway. Hels just smiled, unfazed, because he was immune to fire. He then started to draw his circle. But the girl was quicker. Before he even had half of his circle done, a blast of ice came towards him, and he froze. He could do nothing as the fox hybrid kicked him. He then saw them share glances at each other before taking off down the road toward the castle. Hels knew if he didn’t unfreeze soon, he was done for. For as much as he was better than his brother in almost every way, Hels’s magic was weak compared to his brother’s.  
_____  
“False? What is it?” Mumbo said from his study when the captain asked to see him.  
“We have gotten a report from 2 citizens traveling down road F, that Hels was spotted on there. According to the traveler’s, Hels attempted to block their way, but they subdued him using ice magic.” False replied, a slight hint of worry in her almost stable voice.  
“Where are Wels and these travelers?” Mumbo asked  
“Wels left right after he told me, with the travelers. The traveler’s names are Blue, a winged girl with bluish wings, And Gremmllin, a fox hybrid.” False said, trying to stifle a laugh because of the names.   
“Well, when they come back, I would like to meet them,” Mumbo said back, also trying to stifle a laugh.  
“That can be arranged, your Highness.”  
_____________  
Hels had just unfrozen when he heard some armor loudly clanking and some wings softly whooshing. Crap. He wanted to run, but he was too cold still. He couldn’t even summon his magic… what was going on! His brother was there, and he couldn’t even summon some fire to block the path! What kind of magic did that winged girl have!  
Suddenly, he was paralyzed, he couldn’t move, and he knew who’s magic that was. The paralysis didn’t affect his head, though, so he could still talk.  
“Hello, Wels.”


	3. Memories are clouded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, if you are confused, Blue, Gremmllin, and Clouded are part of a discord server i'm on, and I needed some extra charaters and I need one more! if you can guess the number of stickers on my irl door you can be in the story. it is double digit number(gremm, pere, it has since changed a lot since i asked this on the server)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not entirly happy with this chapter... but it is the best draft i have so yeah here you go

“Hello, Hels,” Wels spat back.   
Suddenly, he felt his magic come back. He realized why his magic was gone. The winged girl could steal magic, of course. Hels felt Wels’s magic slipping on him, so when his arms were free, he quickly sent some flames up into the air. He didn’t wait, and right after the circle was cast, Wels’s magic came back. Hels knew it was pointless to try and break the spell and useless to try to escape. He felt like someone was pulling at his limbs to make them move how they wanted to, so he started to walk, unwillingly, toward the castle.

~~~~~~   
False is waiting at the drawbridge when four people cm into view: Wels, the two travelers, and Hels. False can tell that Hels is under a spell from Wels, so she puts down the drawbridge, and the group comes in. She directs Wels and Hels to the prison and has the two friends stay with her.   
“His Highness, Mumbo, has asked that you two meet him in his study. I will take you there now.” False said.    
The two nodded and followed False up the winding tower to Mumbo’s study.   
~~~~~   
Clouded was sitting down outside when she saw a flash of fire in the air. She looked up and saw Hels’s help signal. She quickly sent her coming sign. But there was no reply. She then realized it was his urgent one. She summoned her wings and took off. Clouded could only hope it wasn’t a death mission.   



	4. Flying on clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehe here you go more book

Clouded arrived near the castle as Blue and Gremmllin were walking out. Clouded recognized her friend instantly.   
“Gremmllin!” Clouded called out to the fox hybrid.   
Gremmllin looked around and saw her friend.   
“Hey, Clouded!” Gremmllin called back. Gremmllin ran towards her friend, and they hugged. They hadn’t seen each other since Gremmllin’s village was burned by Hels. Gremmllin had asked if they and blue could stay at her house. That was before Hels made her make the promise; Before her life was in danger if she didn’t respond. That was almost ten years ago at this point.    
“Gremm, I have to go, bye,” Clouded said quickly.   
Clouded flew away, leaving Gremmllin confused in the ground.   
Gremmllin, worried, called out, “Clouded, what’s wrong?”   
But, no reply came. Instead, all Gremmllin got was the stealthy whooshing of wings, flying away.


	5. FIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, ive had a bunch of chapters prewritten for a while,and this is the last of the ones you get today... (hopefully)

Hels was in his small cell, and he realized that his magic would work against the bars of the cell he was in. He summoned his circle and started to melt the bars of his prison. He eventually got the bars melted, and he stepped out. He then decided to try to summon the nether portal and smiled when he got it to work. He stepped in and went to his base there. It was time to work on his plan. Hels needed 24 wither skulls to tame the Ender Dragon, and he would need ghast tears for multiple attempts. He read that you needed to put a ghast tear on the nest, then feed the Dragon 3 wither skulls. You also had to do it twice at least. The first attempt was prone to failure, so the book recommended bringing eight sets of three skulls if it went wrong. 


End file.
